


Skating For Ya

by SOBERHYUCK



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Skating, Dialogue Heavy, Figure Skater Sakusa Kiyoomi, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mentioned Akaashi Keiji, Mentioned Hoshiumi Korai, Mentioned Ushijima Wakatoshi, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Minor Injuries, Minor Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Miya Atsumu is a Little Shit, POV Miya Atsumu, POV Sakusa Kiyoomi, Pining Miya Atsumu, SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021, Swearing, Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, figure skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29623572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOBERHYUCK/pseuds/SOBERHYUCK
Summary: Trying his best to overcome the trauma of his injuries, Sakusa Kiyoomi decides to work at the public skating session to gain a bit of money while still being on the ice.Entering as the fifth-wheeling to an implied double date, Miya Atsumu just wants to get through this night at the rink with as little trouble as possible.Let's see how this goes~
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 50
Collections: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021





	Skating For Ya

**Author's Note:**

> SakuAtsu Fluff Week Day 9:  
> Ice Skating AU and "You're staring"
> 
> A slight trigger warning: Kiyoomi is going through some PTSD and does get a mini panic attack. 
> 
> This is my first work in the Haikyuu fandom and as a figure skater, I could not resist when I saw 'Ice Skating AU' as one of the prompts. 
> 
> Enjoy these two idiots falling in love~

Kiyoomi could only imagine the number of germs he would hold today. 

The room itself was swimming in filth. No matter how many times Kiyoomi cleaned both before or after his shifts, someone would mess it up. He didn’t know who, nor did he care. The only thing that seemed to be somewhat respected was the small odor-canceling plug on the wall.

The small brick room was surrounded by wooden shelves and matted floors. Kiyoomi just opened the door to the backroom and sighed. It was a weekend and that means lots of people. 

Why the hell did he sign up for this job?

“Kiyoomi, you actually showed up!” A brown-haired boy smiled from the seat before pulling out a pair of hockey skates. 

Wearing a brown sweater and black sweatpants, the other’s bag wasn’t even in its locker yet.

“I’m here because I was scheduled to work today,” Kiyoomi deadpanned as he walked briskly to his locker. “I thought you weren’t working today.”

“You don’t want to see your cousin?” 

“I never said that.” Kiyoomi sat on the wooden bench where the other boy was sitting across from him. His backpack was placed carefully to his left side before pulling out a pair of black figure skates. “Why are you here, Komori?”

“Hoshiumi-san couldn’t make it tonight and asked me to come in.”

Kiyoomi let out a breath he was holding. It wasn’t like he didn’t like Hoshiumi. The shorter boy was just very loud and proud. Something that Kiyoomi was glad to put off for the night. 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to handle taking the shoes and skates?” Komori’s eyes were trained on his cousin as he added bandages and socks to his feet before getting his skates on.

“I’ll be fine,” Kiyoomi winced a bit as he adjusted his feet to fit his skate. “Less time on the ice is better.”

“But you are still in your skates.”

Kiyoomi stopped midway from pulling his laces up. His mind wandered at the memories of the last time he skated properly, not the laps around the rink dodging the reckless and inexperienced skaters. As much as it is an art, there are still blades on your feet balancing on wet slippery surfaces. 

A lesson that Kiyoomi learned the hard way.

His fingers looped around the laces and pulled hard. Row after row until he reached the hooks where Kiyoomi looped each side with care.

When he finished the other side, Kiyoomi stood up and gingerly bent his knees to get a feel. His tall stature grew slightly as he felt the embrace of the leather from his ankle down. 

“You really love skating, huh.”

Kiyoomi looked over to see Komori watching him with a small smile on his face. He got up and offered the black-haired boy a mask and gloves. He accepted the gesture with a nod before Komori left saying that he needed to get out early to check on the zamboni. 

“I do,” Kiyoomi whispered as he fiddled with the string of the mask before putting it on his face.

It was just another day at work.

~

“I don’t see what the point of comin’ here,” The blonde-haired boy stuffed his hands into his jacket as he tried jumping a bit to get warmer. “We,” the boy pointed to the pair in front of him on the left, “don’t even know how to skate. I am just third-wheelin’ right now- Oh wait, no. I’m fifth-wheeling.”

He walked slightly behind the four boys who turned back to look at him. The pair to the right had a short orange-haired boy contrasting the tall black-haired boy with blue eyes who carried two pairs of hockey skates. The other pair had a brown-haired boy and a dyed grey-haired male who was similar to the blonde.

“That’s yeer fault, ‘Tsumu. Yer the one to say ya didn’t have plans and jump in.”

“Shut up, ‘Samu. I thought yeer were just here to hang out and not be disgustin’ couples.”

“Please stop,” the boy with fox-eyes glared at the twins, “or I’m not paying for both of your fees.”

The glare that was being passed between the two brothers was broken.

The group moved slightly forward in the line, getting closer to the front desk for admission into the ice rink. To their left was the supposed rink that they were skating. Families were already getting onto the ice after a male with light hair and a lime green jacket got on the ice. 

“Wow, Suna-san is scary!” The orange haired laughed at the brothers as they moved up to the counter. “I can’t wait for you guys to try skating. Oh, Bokuto-san!!!”

“Hinata!!!” The man behind the table with the mixture of black, white, and grey haired replied to the boy with the same energy. “I thought you didn’t have practice today. Don’t tell me you are going to try and practice with all of these people on the ice.”

“Nope, just hanging out with some friends,” Hinata replied as he pointed to the four males standing behind him, observing the interaction. “You know Kageyama-”

“Oh, Kageyama! I didn’t see you back there!”

“Bokuto-san, how’s Akaashi-san?” the black haired greeted with a small wave.

“Amazing, he let me come to watch him skate yesterday,” Bokuto pointed over to their right where there was a sign above a door with ‘Rink 3’ in black lettering.

“This is Suna-san, Atsumu-san, and Osamu-san,” Hinata pointed to each of the males in respective to the order he said their names.

All of them gave Bokuto a wave who returned with as much happiness as when he first saw Hinata. After they paid for the session and wished Bokuto goodbye, the five moved over to the right.

The rink was pretty packed with families and friend groups scattered even with some people on the ice. The matted floors with the marches of people trying to get their way around the rink drowned the music playing over the loudspeaker. A line led out of a small room with glass doors.

“You guys need to get your own pairs of skates,” Hinata smiled at them before leading them over to the side. A big window was opened with a sign saying, ‘Return skates here.’ Hinata pushed his way through before jumping right through. “Omi-san!!! Hoshiumi-san!!!”

“Get out of here, Hinata.” A male voice sounded through as the sound of skates walking on a mat increased in speed. “This is the employee's only section. I don’t care how many times you come in here when you want to hide from your coaches or you get injured. Get out.”

“Omi-san, that is the most I think I heard you talk-“ Hinata quickly jumped out of the window as the group stifled a laugh.

Suddenly, a male with curly black hair appeared at the window. A black bomber jacket hung on his shoulders over a white shirt. The blue plastic gloves on his hands suddenly moved up to his face and pulled down the white mask.

Holy shit…

Atsumu gulped as he observed the male’s smooth pale skin contrasting the curly black hair. His sharp jawline matched with his stark facial expressions. 

“Hinata, I know that you are Bokuto’s favorite and you thought Hoshiumi would be working but,” his pale fingers moved back to the mask, “get in line with your friends.”

‘Omi-san’ pulled his mask back up, covering his handsome face by leaving only two moles above his right eyebrow. 

As the sound of his skates on the mat decreased, Atsumu was rooted in the place where the boy once stood.

“Who is that?” Atsumu found himself, staring back at where the boy previously stood before looking at Hinata. The younger boy was still smiling.

“His name is Sakusa Kiyoomi, former figure skater but now works at public sessions. He can be prickly but that is just him.”

“Sakusa-san was very good. I was able to watch him before he stopped,” Kageyama turned quickly to address his boyfriend. “Maybe it was because you went into a restricted area, Dumbass.”

“Hey!” 

Kageyama and Hinata bickered as they walked to the end of the line. Atsumu pouted a bit before he started walking behind them.

His black hoodie was grabbed by the hood and for a moment Atsumu was going to be kidnapped. The force got him stumbling back and a groan came seeing the couple on both of his sides.

“What are ya up to?” Osamu eyed him as Suna let out a huff. 

“Nothin’!” Atsumu threw his hands in the air as the couple rolled their eyes. “Just wondering what’s his deal.”

“Too busy thinking that to not see his glare at ya?”

“He glared at all of us,” Atsumu argued back. “I don’t see yeer point.”

“You were staring, wait, I think eye-fucking is the better description,” Suna objected and Atsumu yelped at his vulgar language. “Better make a good introduction when we see him again.”

Atsumu was planning on it.

~

This was Kiyoomi’s third pair of gloves and the line was still going. Maybe he should have swapped with Komori but it was too late for that. 

He gave the group of middle schoolers their hockey skates before he saw the flash of orange hair and groaned.

Hinata Shouyou was something else. The hockey player was reckless but, from what Kiyoomi heard, one of the best on the team. The ‘ray of sunshine’ seemed to have brought some of his friends outside of the hockey team and his boyfriend with him. Kageyama Tobio was another member of the hockey team and has been playing at the rink since he was young. Kiyoomi would know after seeing the boy so many times from going in and out of the rink in his figure skating days. A prodigy that was already getting scouts for the NFL.

They seemed to be at the end of the line which meant that after that he could swap with Komori to go on the ice. 

When the time came, he came face to face with the group with Hinata at the lead.

“Omi-san!”

“Please stop calling me that,” Kiyoomi cringed at the nickname once again. “Hello, Kageyama-kun.”

“Sakusa-san,” the boy gave him a small bow before the three new boys came forward with their shoes. “Good to see you again.”

The two hockey players had their hockey jackets on and Kageyama had both of their skates. The grey-haired boy had a full black-on-black look with an athletic jacket and sweatpants. Kiyoomi could only see the brown-haired boy with oddly shaped eyes wearing a white athletic jacket that seemed like the same model as the other boy. Meanwhile, the dyed-yellow hair had a plain black hoodie with black pants with a white stripe going down the sides.

After getting their shoe sizes, Sakusa walked back to retrieve their skates. Knowing that two of the five were hockey players, the boy set his mind to finding hockey skates for them. He frowned when he could only find those pairs for two of the three. 

He returned back and gave them their skates.

“Sorry, we ran out of hockey skates in your size,” Kiyoomi looked at the boy with piss-yellow hair.

“That’s okay,” the blonde smirked as he leaned across the counter. “I wanted figure skates anyways.”

Kiyoomi couldn’t hold his surprise as he felt his eyebrows raise.

“Ya can be ma teacher then.”

Kiyoomi scoffed at the male before bringing his arms up to the chain sign. He dropped it down so it hit the face of the flirt before storming off. Laughter was heard from the distance as Kiyoomi marched over to the door to grab his gloves to go skate.

~

“I almost got a bloody nose and all yeer doin’ is laughin’?” Atsumu stared at his brother and the orange-haired boy who were trying their best not to bump into anyone as they laughed. “At least Tobio-kun and Sunarin have decency.”

“You were being an idiot as always,” Suna replied as they sat down at a bench beside the rink. It was right by a door leading to God knows where. “I don’t see a point in laughing at an old joke.”

“Oi!”

“Sakusa-san is a bit rough around the edges,” Kageyama placed his and Hinata’s skates down. “It was going to be a bit of a disaster for you two to meet.”

“Rubbin’ salt inta the wound, Tobio-kun,” Atmusu grumbled as he sat next to Osamu on the bench. He looked at the others’ skates and noticed the visible differences in sizes. “Why are the skates so different?”

“Figure skates and hockey skates have different purposes so obviously their skates will look different.”

Atsumu tensed at the sound of the sharp voice that seemed to appear out of thin air. Looking up, the male was standing right at the doorway and Atsumu could now see his entire body.

The poise of a figure skater was obvious with Sakusa’s straight posture and solidified as he stood proudly with his figure skates. Unlike his scratched leather and dents that Atsumu could only assume were made by past users, Sakusa’s skates were pristine and perfectly black. His blades were surrounded by a plastic covering.

“Well, I wouldn’t know,” Atsumu found his mouth without much filter. “Aren’t they both equally dangerous? I mean, ya know, blades on a boot.”

“No,” Sakusa interjected as he closed the door. He moved over before grabbing one of Atsumu’s skates. He pointed directly to the front where a jagged curve was on the front that contrasted to the clean cut of the metal. “This is a toepick. Kageyama-kun, lift one of your skates up.” Kageyama followed Sakusa’s order and immediately Atsumu noticed. The hockey skate’s blade was fully connected instead of the holes that mounted the figure skate.“A toepick is only found on a figure skate as it helps with the jumps and spins. Hockey skates obviously don’t need that so they have a simple curve.” 

“Toepicks usually cause trouble to the inexperienced,” Sakusa laid the skate carefully next to Atsumu’s other skate. “So expect yourself to fall more than the others.”

From the corner of Atsumu’s eye, he could see Osamu eyeing him. 

“Is that why ya gave them ta me?” Atsumu asked but Sakusa was already walking away. “Hey! Are ya just gonna ignore me?”

“That’s interesting though,” Suna butted in. “I’m looking forward to this.”

“This is bullying,” Atsumu mumbled as he started getting his skates on. 

~

Kiyoomi was thankful that today was less crowded than usual. It was that or everyone was a coward and didn’t want to come to the center. Usually, figure skaters would come to the center and film videos or do their elements. However, it was empty, leaving Kiyoomi in an empty space surrounded by orange cones.

“Omi-san, can you skate for us?”

“I’m already here on the ice,” Kiyoomi didn’t have the heart to yell at Hinata again that evening. Hinata and Kageyama were at the edge of the orange cones. Behind them, he noticed their friends by the boards trying to gain the courage to venture off its safety. 

The stupid babberhead of a blonde seemed to push himself off the board and gliding over to them. Knowing that the blonde had no clue how to operate a skate, the boy didn’t seem to know how to stop. Thankfully, Hinata was a kind person and seemed to help guide the boy to coming to somewhat of a stop or at least lose the speed. 

The other two in the group seemed to be marching, which was probably the smarter choice. 

“Atsumu-san, do you think that Omi-san should skate for us?” Hinata asked the blonde once he was able to get the boy to stop in the spot.

“Sure, Mr. I-Know-All-There-Is-About-Skating should prove himself,” The blonde haired boy, Atsumu according to Hinata, looked at Kiyoomi in challenge.

The doctor said simple moves were ok, just not the triples and hard spin combinations he used to do. 

With a small sigh, Kiyoomi pushed backward toward the center ice. His body went into autopilot as his torso twisted so he could wind up into a spin. His right leg swung up to hip height as his body leaned forward slightly to balance.

It had not been long since Kiyoomi did a camel spin, but he couldn’t help feeling nostalgia. He swung his body upright so he was standing up tall and right leg forward in the spin. The spin picked up in speed as his right leg started to come in and wrap around his spinning leg. His hands joined and pulled up above his body. 

When Kiyoomi exited his spin, Hinata held a bright smile as he clapped happily for Kiyoomi. The brown-haired and grey-haired clapped a bit before they started to lose balance and tried to steady themselves. Kageyama’s glance softened a bit and no doubt remembering the times Kiyoomi was at his prime. 

Then, there was the blonde-haired boy. The staredown the boy was giving along with his poker face made Kiyoomi fidget a bit as he skated over back to the group. 

“Pretty spin but don't cha jump too?”

What was this boy’s problem? 

Kiyoomi scoffed as he started to skate away despite Hinata’s protest. He wasn’t deaf to the fact that the unknown couple in the group seemed to be yelling at the pisshead. 

~

“Way ta flirt, asshole.”

“Oh shut it,” Atsumu was close to punching Osamu for the amount of times he was mentioning his last interaction with Sakusa. “It has beena hour and my feet are in pain.”

“Ya weakass-”

“I swear, ‘Samu-”

“Hinata, you dumbass!” Kageyama yelled, making the three look at the younger duo. 

Hinata is laughing as Kageyama stood there with a light dusting of snow. The scowl on Kageyama’s face faded into a fond expression when Hinata beammed. A

Atsumu didn’t know if he was proud or wanted to puke.

“How the hell did ya do that?” Atsumu was close to running over before remembering he was on skates. He cautiously stepped over as Kageyama brushed the snow off himself. “Can ya teach me?”

“Atsumu-san, you don’t even know how to stop,” Kageyama deadpanned. “Snowing is just skating really fast and stopping right in front of the person so the snow from the stop gets on the person. I’ll show you how it is really done-”

“Please don’t snow anyone else,” Sakusa skated past them with his hands in his pocket. 

“Yer no fun,” Atsumu stuck his tongue out but Sakusa was long gone to the other side of the rink yelling at a couple that was making out by the side of the rink. At that time, a long buzzer rang through the rink.

“Clear the ice!!!” The light-brown haired male from the start of the night called out from the side as Sakusa gathered a bunch of penguins with bars sticking out of their ears that were used to help little kids skate around the rink. 

“Race you to the side!” Hinata yelled at Kageyama before speeding toward the exit. 

“You got a head start!” Kageyama skated after his boyfriend, leaving Osamu, Suna, and Atsumu. 

“So much for saying they were coming to help us,” Suna sighed as he slowly turned with the help of the barrier. “C’mon, I rather not get run over by a zamboni.”

The three tried their best to march their way back but the length of the ice was long. The zamboni was backing its way onto the ice and they made it halfway there. 

Most of the families were crowding around the exit as they piled out of the rink. 

“Oi,” The trio turned to see Sakusa behind them, “Are you staying for the next session?”

“I think so,” Osamu responded. “Don’t really know where Kageyama-kun and Hinata-kun went though.”

“Don’t worry about them,” Sakusa waved off before pushing a penguin over to Atsumu. “You guys can hang out in the boxes by the sides of the rink. Usually, they are for the hockey teams, but whatever.”

“Why do I need da penguin?” Atsumu asked. 

“It helps with balance which you need if you want to hurry up before Ushijima-san starts driving.”

“But it’s fer kids!”

“Another reason to give it to you.”

As much as Atsumu wanted to be insulted, an underlying tone of caring was clearly evident. He shut his mouth and skated his way to the side as Sakusa opened the door for the trio. After he got in, Osamu and Suna came shortly after. Moving down the bench, the three sat as Sakusa lifted the penguin into the box with one hand. The other hand helped him into the box and closed the door.

“Hinata and Kageyama didn’t mention your names,” Sakusa adjusted his white mask. “What are your names?” 

“We never introduced ourselves?” Atsumu’s eyes widened while pointing to himself. 

“Wow, good job dumbass.”

“Shut yer trap, ‘Samu,” Atsumu turned to face his brother and pointed right to his face. “That includes ya-”

“I’m Suna, Suna Rintarou. I apologize on behalf of Atsumu-”

“You just love turning against me.” The boy turned to face Sakusa who was watching the trio with a small glare. “The name’s Miya Atsumu.”

“Miya Osamu, the unfortunate twin of the pisshead-”

“What the-”

“Nice to meet you,” Sakusa nodded. “I was calling Miya-san ‘pisshead’ so it was good to finally get a name.” Atsumu just wanted to crumble at the words. His hair wasn’t that bad, right? “Sakusa Kiyoomi.”

“Miya-san might get confusing so ya can call me Osamu.”

“Okay, Osamu-san.”

“Me too!” Atusmu called out.

“No thanks, Miya,” Sakusa’s remark caused Suna and Osamu to stifle laughter. The zamboni was already exiting the ice so Sakusa quickly unlocked the door. “Sorry to leave so suddenly but I have a job to do.”

Atsumu watched as the curly black boy skated away. Even if Sakusa quitted skating like Kageyama said, there was still a grace to the way he stroked over to the door. 

“Don’t tell me-” Osamu’s voice was small but his brother knew what he was going to say.

“There’s nothing wrong about bein’ curious about someone,” Atsumu looked at the couple. 

“Yeah, but-” Osamu stopped for a second before getting up, “Ya know what. Make a fool out of yerself. I wanna watch it happen.”

~

Kiyoomi found himself back at the rink the following Friday evening. This time, he would be on the ice first as Bokuto took on the duty of handing out skates. As he watched Ushijima make his final lap around the rink, he walked closer to the door. 

People were still getting their skates on, but a crowd was slowly starting to form. 

Inside his pocket, he pulled out another white mask and strung it onto his face.

“I knew ya would be here.” The proud voice that unnerved Kiyoomi a week prior appeared behind him. “It is a shame ya always want to cover such a handsome face.”

“Some people don’t have the decency of cleanliness, Miya,” Kiyoomi turned around to see the male standing by himself with figure skates on his feet. “Come to try your luck again?”

“Yeah,” Atsumu’s voice shrank a bit as he looked down at his skates, “but I also wanted to hang out with ya, Omi-Omi!”

“Please don’t call me that.”

“Omi-Omi, what year are ya in?” Atsumu’s appearance was like a puppy, wanting his attention. 

It was then Kiyoomi observed the other’s appearance. He had the same black sweatpants that the boy had last time, but this time had a white sweatshirt with some kind of fox on it.

“Second year in university, you?”

“Same!” Atsumu’s smile spread across his face. Behind the boy, he could see the clock ticking to 17:35. “What are you-”

“Sorry, I need to open the doors to the rink,” Kiyoomi was scolding himself for not opening the door five minutes earlier. Was that the first time they had somewhat a decent conversation? He shook his head as he swung the door out. 

His black guards were taken off before he skated out to the entrance. He watched as Atsumu got on the ice first. Unlike last week, the male could start gliding without the help of the boards.

“You impressed?” Atsumu smirked as he tried to skate toward him. Kiyoomi returned a glare as his knee bent to propel himself backwards. “Ok, now yeer just being an asshole.”

“I’ll be impressed,” not that Kiyoomi wasn’t that the blonde was even here trying to skate again, “once you learn how to stop.”

“Well, isn’t ma teacher supposed to help with that?”

“It’s called a coach, Miya,” Kiyoomi said flatly. “Don’t you have anything better to do instead of freezing your ass here?”

“One, yeer also freezing yeer ass here,” Atsumu stumbled a bit before gaining balance again. “Two, what’s the problem with wanting ta see you?”

“Flirting isn’t getting you anywhere,” Kiyoomi allowed his legs to part, halting his movements at center ice while still keeping an eye on the entrance door. 

“But ya know ma name,” Miya singsonged.

“I have a job to do, Miya,” Kiyoomi glared as Atsumu tried to replicate how he stopped but ended up falling on his butt. “Try not to lean forward.”

“See ya still helpin’ me!”

Kiyoomi turned away from the blonde haired boy for now. However, his eyes constantly found its way to Atsumu through the evening whenever Atsumu wasn’t skating near him.

~

“Omi-Omi, when is the next time ya work?” Atsumu walked over to Sakusa as he closed the rink doors for the night.

“Why?” Under the mask, Atsumu could bet that Sakusa was scowling. “Are you going to keep bombarding me?”

“No,” Atsumu lied, “I just wanna see a friend-”

“I am not your friend.” Sakusa’s narrowed.

“Yer no fun, Omi-Omi! Tell me yeer birthday.”

“March 20, 1996” Sakusa started walking toward the ‘employee only’ door with Atsumu following behind.“Why was that necessary to-”

“October 5, 1995!” Atsunu’s eyes widened as Sakusa jumped a bit at the volume. “I am older than ya Omi-kun. Have some respect.”

“Very funny, Miya.” Sakusa’s eyes seemed to search for a sign of a lie, but ended up sighing. “You are only older by 5 months and we are in the same school year.”

“Oh, yeer arguing now,” Atsumu lifted an eyebrow while Sakusa crossed his arms. “Don’t ya worry, Omi-kun. I won’t treat ya any different.”

“That’s not what I was implying,” Sakusa opened the door to the ‘employee only’ section then slammed it shut. 

Atsumu’s mouth opened but nothing seemed to come out. 

“Excuse me,” A male with light-brown hair gently moved to Atsumu’s right, “I need to get through the door.”

“M’Sorry,” Atsumu awkwardly shuffled out of the way.

“It’s nothing,” the boy waved off. “Were you trying to talk to Kiyoomi? Sorry, if he came off rude and pushy.”

“Nah, Omi-Omi isn’t too bad,” Atsumu smiled as the boy tilted his head. “He is funny ta annoy even if I only met him twice.”

“Funny? Are we talking about the same Sakusa Kiyoomi?”

“Oi, Miya,” Sakusa’s head peaked out of the hole in the wall as he was handed a pair of skates by a small girl. “Just because you aren’t disturbing me doesn’t mean you can move onto my cousin.”

“Cousin?” Atsumu stuttered. “When did ya have a cousin?”

“Since he was born-“

“Oh, ya know I didn’t mean it like that.” 

“Komori, ignore the idiot and help me out,” Sakusa bowed at the girl before disappearing back into the wall.

“Duty calls,” the boy points to where Sakusa was. “I’m Motoya Komori, by the way.”

The name brought a small ring in the back of Atsumu’s mind. He could practically remember the high school games and Motoya Komori’s name floating around as one of the best liberos. What a small world...

“Nice to meet ya. Miya Atsumu.”

Motoya gave him a smile before heading into the restricted area. 

Atsumu sighed a bit before he took a seat at the bench by the door. His feet didn’t ache as much as last week after skating and he got to see Sakusa. 

It was a win.

~

Just the feeling of standing on the ice alone was enough to make Kiyoomi happy. The room was dimly lit and fresh ice until Kiyoomi stepped onto it. He allowed himself to push off the ice and turn backwards. 

There was no music but Kiyoomi could practically remember his program music by heart. The amount of repetition allowed his body to move without much thought. Every arm movement, stroke, and turn was made of instinct.

Everything felt right except when he found himself setting up for jumps.

Kiyoomi stepped forward only but the familiar wrap around his body never came. Instead, his arms were open and his skates landed with a pound. His breathing was labored while body leaned forward, hands on his knees before Kiyoomi sank.

His back rolled back onto the ice and his head could feel the cold of the ice below him. The already dark room went to full black as Kiyoomi’s eyes closed. Deep breaths allowed his heart to calm.

“I never thought I would see you back on this rink. You seem so busy on the other side.”

Kiyoomi’s eyes opened before sitting back up.

“Meian-san,” the boy promptly got off the ice and bowed as the older laughed, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” the older male was at the boards leaning against them. “We all get that feeling.” 

“What do you-“

“The feeling of ‘wow, I hate skating for all the terrors it put me through,’ yet you would never have it any other way. That’s why you are still working here.”

“Skating has always been in my life,” Kiyoomi skated closer to Meian. “Yet I’m scared to do an axel, the jump I landed when I was seven. A jump that made me fall in love even deeper as I grew up and it turned into a double axel and a triple axel.”

“People always said the axel was a test,” Meian climbed over the boards, putting his sneakers onto the ice and sliding down. Kiyoomi followed but left a small distance between them. “The jump with an extra half rotation drove people mad. It separated the people who did figure skating for fun to the true competitors.”

“Then, why am I a coward?”

“You aren’t but I can’t help you overcome your fears,” Meian offered a sad smile. “I’m sure that something will come and offer you the strength to come back. I’ll be waiting for the day for you to return.”

“That’s never gonna happen,” Kiyoomi balled his fists. “I could never afford to come back to skating with,” their yelling for his stupidity of getting injured before a competition came back and Kiyoomi closed his eyes hoping they would be muted, “no parents to support me.”

Meian stayed silent as Kiyoomi lifted himself off the boards. The sounds of blades’ curves meeting the ice broke the silence for a bit before he stopped again near the middle where the light was shining brightly.

“I was only your off-ice trainer,” Meisan spoke up, “but I would like to think I was someone who you leaned on when things got tough. You made art on ice and it would be a shame for you to let all that talent go to waste.”

Kiyoomi kept his gaze on the shine of the ice. He heard the footsteps retreating before a door shut in the distance. He ended up staying for another hour, stroking around the rink and doing basic spins. When Kiyoomi left the ice, reality seemed to crash back down. 

He made a quick call to Ushijima, who offered the key to help erase any evidence of his late night session.

~

“I thought ya hated the rink,” Osamu raised an eyebrow as Atsumu skipped to the entrance ahead of Suna and Osamu.

“People have a change in heart!”

“You are just hoping to see Sakusa-san,” Suna’s flat tone and glaring eyes didn’t have an effect on the blonde-haired.

“No, I’m here ta root fer Tobio-kun and Shouyou-kun,” Atsumu spoke as he opened the doors into the rink. “I heard there might be scouts looking to recruit and they need someone willing to sacrifice their voice ta boost their chances.”

The rink was noticeably more crowded. The sound of chatter and bags rolling through the lobby almost drowned out their conversation. It didn’t help that the sound of cheering from the rink on the left with a buzzer ringing drove the energy of the rink up.

“How kind of ya,” Osamu glared as they walked over to the right side where the game was being held. They walked to the side as the doors for the zambonis were opening up. “Finally decided ta look out fer others?”

“I’ve always been kind-“

“You demand people to keep up with you on the volleyball court,” Suna pointed out.

“That’s different!!!” Atsumu objected with a small stomp as they found the stairs to the stands. 

“No fucking way.”

Atsumu’s eyes shifted to where Osamu was looking on the ice. There were two zambonis on the ice, circling to clear the ice and avoid the hockey nets. 

On the gold zamboni, a familiar curly black hair boy drove with one hand on the wheel and another on a metal stick that stuck.

How dare Omi-kun look that hot driving a zamboni.

“God, ‘Tsumu, yeer a goner.”

Atsumu reached forward and pulled Osamu into a light chokehold. After a couple of seconds, the blonde dropped his arms as Osamu started to breathe heavily.

“Fuck off, ‘Samu,” Atsumu glared before climbing up to the highest place in the stands as the two followed. “Omi-kun is doing his job.”

“A job that you didn’t know he could hold,” Osamu smirked as Sakusa drove off the ice through the doors in the corner. 

Atsumu kept his mouth shut as he watched Sakusa scoop up snow near the door into a small pile by the door. The conversation Osamu and Suna were having drowned as he found his eyes locked onto the male.

When the doors shut, he watched as the two teams entered the ice. Spotting the 9 and 10 jerseys, Atsumu decided to cheer as loud music started to play for their warm up.

~

“Omi-Omi!” 

This couldn’t be a worse time for the pisshead to be in his presence. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” Kiyoomi grumbled as he turned to see Osamu and Suna accompanying him. He bowed his head to the two in greeting. 

“Omi-kun, ya never told me that ya could drive a zamboni!” Atsumu had a knack for ignoring Kiyoomi’s questions. “Oh, you have your skates on! Where are you goin’?”

“None of your business,” Kiyoomi crossed his arms as he watched more people file out of the rink go around them. “I never told you because you never asked. Answer my question.”

“Prickly as ever,” Atsumu copied his position with a shake in the head of disapproval. 

“We saw Hinata-kun and Kageyama-kun’s game,” Osamu answered for his brother. Kiyoomi’s eyes flashed to see their arms into one of Osamu’s pockets. “They played well. I don’t know hockey but they won so that’s a good sign.”

Kiyoomi hummed in agreement as his eyes shifted to the right to see the doors to the figure skating rink. 

“Oh, here they are,” Suna caught everyone’s attention seeing the blob of orange hair accompanied by a tall person with black hair. 

Hinata turned around and immediately bid his teammates farewell before dragging Kageyama to the small group.

“You guys came!!!” Hinata’s smile grew and Kageyama nodded his head in thanks. “Did you guys see that goal I made?”

“Which one?” Osamu snorted as Hinata laughed.

With some interjections from Kageyama, Hinata started to describe some of the plays through the game. Kiyoomi noticed that everyone was paying attention to the younger duo and started to slip away from the group. 

He walked right to the third rink and entered without hesitation. 

“You are back.”

Kiyoomi froze at the sound of the voice. His body turned to see someone sitting by the side of the rink. His body slumped, realizing it was only Komori sitting there.

“Yeah, you aren’t going to rat me out?”

“Who do you think I am?” Komori laughed as he watched Kiyoomi take off his guards and hop onto the ice. “I heard you talked to Meian-san yesterday.”

Kiyoomi pretended he couldn’t hear his cousin as he started lapping the rink. The same warm-up routine he did yesterday of strokes and turns were natural. 

His body moved without much thought to the imaginary music in his head. His arms moved into perfect posture before stepping forward and lifting himself into the air. Arms wrapped around his torso and legs crossed as he experienced the sensation of jumping.

When the slightest weight reached his right toepick, Kiyoomi pulled out of his position so his left leg swung out to his natural landing position. However, his body was too far forward. His center of balance was completely off as Kiyoomi landed right onto the ice on his right hip before shifting to his butt.

As the feeling of cold and wet reached his back, Kiyoomi slammed a fist onto the ice.

“Why can’t I do it?” Kiyoomi cried out as his hands moved to thread through his hair. “It was just a double axel.”

Kiyoomi laid on the ice before looking around for his cousin. The quiet whirl of the fan took his ears as he noticed no one there. His eyes went back to the silver ceiling of the rink as he tried to steady his breathing. 

“Omi-kun,” A click of a door opening followed the voice, “what are you doing on the ice?” 

No, this was the worst possible situation. He didn’t need him to watch his mental breakdown.

“Get out of here, Miya,” Kiyoomi choked on his words as he slammed his eyes shut. 

It was quiet as he heard shuffling. His eyes opened and his head turned to see Atsumu shuffling his way over to Kiyoomi. His mouth opened to object but it was pointless to argue with the stubborn boy.

Atsumu finished walking on the ice as he laid down next to Kiyoomi.

“Wow, this is comfortable,” Atsumu looked up at the ceiling before looking at the black-haired boy. “But I don’t think ya were planning to be here.”

“You know how when we first met you asked if I could jump,” Atsumu hummed at the younger’s words as Kiyoomi moved his eyes to the ceiling. “Well, I used to. I loved jumping more than spinning and footwork.” Kiyoomi could imagine how easy it was to throw himself to the air and land with confidence. “One day, it disappeared and was replaced with pain. Fear is all I feel.”

Atsumu didn’t speak when Kiyoomi looked over he saw the blonde still staring at him. 

“How deep of ya,” Atsumu said while looking back up at the ceiling.

“Is that all you are going to say?” Kiyoomi glared but Atsumu only laughed.

“There is Omi-Omi,” Atsumu smiled and Kiyoomi felt a wave of relief before more panic coursed through his veins. “I was wonderin’ where ya ran off to. Thankfully, Motoya-san told us that you were ‘destressing.’ I thought I would say goodbye before I needed ta go. I think ya need me right now, though.”

“Huh?” The boy sat up as he looked at the blonde-haired boy with shaking eyes. “Who said I need you?”

“I think it was implied when you were practically mopping on the ice,” Atsumu tried getting up but was struggling to balance on the ice with his sneakers. “Even off skates, the ice is my enemy.”

Kiyoomi pressed his lips together as his mind recovered from its scatter state. Without much thought, he skated over to Atsumu and kept his distance. His eyes glazed over at the boy who was in a simple grey shirt and black jacket.

“I’m sure you have something that you find comforting which others are scared of.”

“Ah, ever insightful,” Atsumu stopped his marching as he put his hands on his hips and looked up. “Is that your way of asking what I am interested in?”

“I’m not edging your ego,” Kiyoomi deadpanned. 

“Ok,” Atsumu looked back at the other boy before he continued marching over to the boards, “I am a volleyball player.”

“Komori plays volleyball,” Kiyoomi spoke. “He tried to get me into it and I enjoyed it. I had to give it up though.” Atsumu stopped for a moment to look at him. “The two schedules kept on conflicting and I had to make a choice. I still go to Komori’s games though.”

“What position would you have played?” 

“Outside hitter, what are you?”

“Setter,” Atsumu smirked before reaching over to the boards and boosting himself to sit on top of them. “I wanna set for ya now.”

“Excuse me, that’s like me asking you to spin right now.”

“Geez, Omi-kun, I can stoop down to yeer beginner level.”

“Fuck off,” Kiyoomi followed the boy off the ice only to sigh. “I gotta clean this up.”

“Oh my god, I wanna see ya use the zamboni!”

“It isn’t anything exciting,” Kiyoomi brushed off but Atsumu’s cheerful face made him feel like denying wasn’t going to do much. “I need to get my skates off. You need to go right?”

“Shit, ya right,” Atsumu stumbled as he got his phone on. “Fuck, ‘Samu’s gonna kill me.”

Atsumu really stayed with him even if he needed to leave. Kiyoomi swallowed what little pride he had left.

“See ya on Friday, Miya.”

“Friday?” Atsumu parroted before his eyes widened. “I told ya I’m charming ya, Omi-Omi.”

“You said no such thing.”

Atsumu laughed as he ran out of the rink with fist pumps to the air and a scream of his brother’s name.

“Thank you,” Kiyoomi whispered to the air.

~

The conversation Atsumu and Sakusa had was kept as a secret. It felt like Sakusa shared a bit of his soul to Atsumu that night. Atsumu was decent enough to keep it silent. 

It was slowly getting harder to wait for Friday to come. Maybe, he should call the wavy black haired boy. When his phone was out in his hands, the thought suddenly occurred to him.

“Fuck!!!” Atsumu screamed into his pillow while Suna and Osamu were out one day. “I don’t even have his number.” He looked up from his pillow and turned onto his back. “Shit, I kinda need that.”

When Friday came around, Atsumu was rushing out of volleyball practice after being dismissed. 

He had a full plan in his mind. First, he would go up to Sakusa like always at the skate booth. If he wasn’t there, wait at the employee door with his skates on. Skate around with him keeping normal conversation. Then, ask for his number casually. He promised himself no pick-up lines or horrible jokes. Just Atsumu being honest with Sakusa.

That was his initial plan. 

What he didn’t expect was to arrive at the same time as Sakusa and see him walking in. 

“Omi-Omi, are ya late fer work?”

Sakusa turned around and Atsumu was shocked to see the boy without a mask. It wasn’t even the first time seeing the male’s face, but a flutter went through his chest.

“No, I planned on coming in late,” Sakusa curtly replied but stood there while Atsumu jogged over to join him. “You look tired. You sure you still wanna skate?”

“Well, there is no other place I get ta see ya,” Atsumu shrugged with a small smile. “Believe it or not, I quite enjoy spendin’ my time with ya.”

Sakusa didn’t say anything for a moment so Atsumu looked over at the boy.

“Yer blushin’! Omi-Omi, I’m honored. I pierced the heart of the prickly Omi-Kun!”

“Shut your mouth,” Sakusa’s eyes widened before narrowing at Atsumu who couldn’t stop laughing. The younger boy took a deep breath before they started walking inside the rink. “But, do you actually want to spend time with me?”

“Is it hard ta believe?” Atsumu tilted his head as Sakusa pulled a white paper mask from his pocket and applied it to his face. “Aw, I quite liked seeing your whole face for a change.”

“Too bad.”

The two were silent as they walked over to the employee only door where Sakusa needed to check into work.

“Hey, Omi-kun,” Atsumu spoke as Sakusa put a hand on the doorknob. “We don’t have to just meet at the rink. Maybe, we can hang out at some other place?”

“What are you trying to tell me, Miya?”

“I wanna see ya when you're not working,” Atsumu found himself going completely off script. Fuck the plan of possibly confessing. “When we were at the rink, just the two of us, it was-“

The closest call to wanting to pull you into a kiss even though you hate people touching you.

“- Nice. I guess this is a really long way of sayin’, Can I have yeer number?”

Sakusa’s hand went up to his face mask and brought it down. The corners of his lips were lifted ever so slightly as he fished out his phone.

“Go on, Miya,” Sakusa’s smirk was something that made Atsumu’s heart shake. “Are you going tell me?”

Atsumu huffed before he recited the numbers shakily. 

“I’ll text you later so you get mine,” Sakusa pulled his mask up along with his phone away. “Don’t make me regret this.” With that, Sakusa went through the employee door and Atsumu was trying his best not to scream out in joy.

~

The presence of the older blonde was something Kiyoomi was having more trouble describing lately. 

Ever since he gave Atsumu his number, the boy had bombarded him with texts. From the “mornin’ Omi~” to “I swear, ‘Samu and Sunarin need to learn ta LOCK A DOOR’ to “I hope yer workin’ today~,” Kiyoomi found a text from Atsumu something that he looked forward to.

As much as he hated to admit it, Atsumu was an amusing breath of fresh air to the suffocating mask Kiyoomi finds himself in. 

“You like him,” Komori smiled as he went to the boy with this dilemma. “C’mon, you never like nicknames but suddenly a guy with terribly dyed hair-”

“He is a pisshead.”

“Wow, how vulgar to say about your crush,” Komori teased. “But seriously, he literally says he likes hanging out with you and that you are funny. Read the signs!”

“First, he never told me that I was funny-”

“I feel that is a lie.”

“Don’t interrupt me,” Kiyoomi sat down on the bench with his skates dropped to the ground. “Secondly, I know he is obviously supportive of LGBTQ+ people like his brother and the freak duo are examples of that. Does he even lean that way?” Komori’s eyes soften slightly at the question. “Thirdly, we just exchanged numbers and have only seen each other at the rink.”

“Only at work?”

Kiyoomi opened his mouth to respond only to stop. What even was that talk on the ice? Atsumu never mentioned it after he left. 

“What happened, Kiyoomi?”

“He saw me once when I wasn’t working,” Kiyoomi sighed as he gave a small summary of his tell-all to Atsumu. He didn’t need another person to hear his internal debate.

“So he is a volleyball player! I thought that ‘Miya’ sounded familiar.” Komori’s eyes suddenly widened. “Wait, What the hell, Kiyoomi? You got one of the best collegian volleyball setters wrapped around your finger!”

“What are you talking about?”

“Remember when you went to watch me at high school nationals?” Komori was jumping off the bench. “I should have known! He and his twin brother were huge.”

“Osamu?”

“Yes! Oh my god, Atsumu was known to be kinda an asshole.”

“Oh, he still is,” Kiyoomi replied with his cousin laughing.

“But seriously, I think he likes you. Take the chance.”

~

“Like hell Imma gonna try to ask Omi-Kun out again!” Atsumu screamed at Osamu as the boy sighed while waiting for the water to boil. “Are we even sure Omi swings that way?”

“Well, ya should ask him!”

“How do ya even do that?” Atsumu retorted. “Ya can’t just go up ta someone and ask’em if they like men.”

“It seems like somethin’ ya would do.”

“Oi!”

“Kiddin’, I know yet stupid but not that stupid,” Atsumu huffed at the back-handed compliment. “It isn’t like Sakusa-san is gonna ask ya. Grow sum balls and ask him.”

“Ya know I think I’m finally understandin’ why ya were makin’ such a fuss when I told ya to ask Sunarin out. This shit’s scary.”

Osamu narrowed his eyes before turning to the kettle and pouring the water into his instant ramen.

“Yee goin’ to the rink today?” Osamu asked as he allowed for the noodles to set as he put the kettle down. “Cuz I’ll come with former moral support.”

“Yeah, right,” Atsumu leaned against the counter as Osamu looked around for chopsticks. “Yer just tryin’ to see if I embrace ma‘self further.”

“Really, ‘Tsumu?” Osamu turned around from his search to look his twin in the eye. “This is finally yer chance to get a partner. I wanna see it happen. Ya deserve to have someone and Sakusa-san clearly makes ya happy.”

“Shouldn’t I be takin’ it slow? Maybe, set up something so we can meet outta his work.”

“You were never that much of a traditionalist,” Osamu shrugged. “But I guess ya gotta see if Sakusa-san is.”

“Why is this so hard?” Atsumu sighed as he slumped himself over the counter. 

“You kinda set yerself up fer this,” Osamu laughed lightly. “You fell for him.” 

Atsumu nodded his end into the kitchen counter. 

~

“Omi-Omi!”

Kiyoomi let out a small huff and walked over to the skate counter where Atsumu put his shoes and another pair.

“You got a date, Miya?” Sakusa teased as Atsumu’s eyes widened. 

“Yer disgusting,” Atsumu pointed a finger as Sakusa grabbed his shoes. “Those are ‘Samu’s.”

Kiyoomi’s nose crinkled as Atsumu told him their shoe sizes. Kiyoomi quickly got their skates and walked over to see Osamu standing there.

“Hello, Osamu-san,” Kiyoomi greeted as he gave the skates over to him. “What business did Miya have to attend to?”

“Bathroom,” Osamu grabbed the pair of hockey and figure skates. “Say Sakusa-san, thanks for lookin’ after ‘Tsumu.” Kiyoomi bit a lip under his mask as Osamu gave him a smile. “As much as he is flushin’ his money ta come here and skate with ya, he hasn’t been this happy in a while.”

“What does that have to do with me?”

“You and skating were the only things that were added since he became happy. The way he curses about the fact that he is still failing to learn how to stop tells me it isn't skating. Thanks again!”

Before Kiyoomi could speak, Osamu was walking away and he could see a blob of blonde hair joining him. Taking a deep breath, Kiyoomi continued his job for the next guests.

His body went through the motions as his mind was fogged with Osamu’s words. It was hard to imagine someone like Atsumu enjoying his time with him; however, Kiyoomi also struggled with learning that he was falling for the older. 

It was like attempting a jump for the first time. It is always rocky and messing up is inevitable. However, the feeling of falling and doubts creep in. 

Kiyoomi could remember those feelings and it made him a bit sick. 

After the last person came in line, Kiyoomi bolted to the back room and sat down on the bench catching his breath. 

Kiyoomi found himself at the staff bathroom scrubbing his hands. Once he got left back to the staff room, he went right to his bag. Everything was in its rightful compartment and he found his phone with ease.

Dialing on the phone, he quickly got Komori’s number and placed the phone at his ear.

“Where are you, Kiyoomi? Atsumu-san and Osamu-san were talking volleyball with-”

“I feel sick,” Kiyoomi pulled down his mask as he leaned his head against the wall.

“What? Where are you?”

“Back room,” Kiyoomi gasped. “It is more like I am being a traumatic bitch.”

“Wow, I never thought you would ever say that,” Komori laughed as his cousin rolled his eyes. “Do you want me to call Ushijima-san to cover the skates for you?”

“Yeah,” Kiyoomi said. “I just- I’ll be on the ice in ten to fifteen minutes. I just need a moment.”

“Take your time,” Komori comforted before the line hung up.

~

“He was fine earlier!” Atsumu said after Motoya told them about the call from Sakusa. 

“Kiyoomi was triggered by something,” Motoya explained calmly. “Something reminded him of what happened in his past skating career.”

“What happened?” Osamu asked softly. “Sakusa-san isn’t skating competitively anymore.”

“It isn’t my place,” Motoya’s eyes caught a couple in the corner and sighed. “Excuse me, some people don’t realize how much PDA they are showing.”

As Motoya skated away, Osamu tugged his arm and the two skated off. 

“You should try ta help Sakusa-san,” Osamu nudged him.

“Ya tryin’ to interfere inta my dating life?”

“Ya did with me and Rintarou-”

“This is different!”

“It’s not!”

“What the hell are you two bickering about?”

The twins turned around to see Sakusa on the ice. A new black mask was on his face along with a black sports jacket. His hands were stuffed into the jacket as he stared at the two.

“Omi-Omi,” Atsumu smiled awkwardly as he saw Osamu freeze up, “Good ta see ya. I thought ya were never gonna come out!”

“Sorry to keep your royal-ass waiting-“

“Royal-ass?” Atsumu laughed while Sakusa started skating toward the center. “Where did that-”

“Your ego,” Sakusa didn’t spare him a second breath. Osamu’s laugh mocked as Atsumu skated toward the former figure skater. The grey-haired twin was left behind as the other twin pushed off the ice to get to the younger boy. 

“But ya like it!” Atsumu slowly pulled his legs apart to stop himself from skating into Sakusa. “Don’t deny it, Omi-Omi! Ya like me!”

“Huh,” Sakusa spun around to look at him. Atsumu’s eyes locked with the other’s shaking ones.“What are you-”

“The fact ya still are talkin’ to me means somethin’,” Atsumu’s grin at the boy made Sakusa narrow his glare and his scowl was evident even with the mask. 

“Bye, Miya.”

Before Atsumu could hold the boy back, Sakusa skated away. 

“Ya know,” Osamu skated next to him. “Maybe ya could do somethin’ so I don’t have ta keep watchin’ ya pin over your ‘Omi-Omi.’”

“Maybe,” Atsumu shrugged, “Ya really think he likes me?”

“Ya so stupid.”

“Oi, ‘Samu, shut yer trap,” Atsumu sighed as he watched the curly black hair boy skate around the rink peacefully. 

~

Putting his figure skates back into his bag, Kiyoomi leaned forward as his breathing slowed down and his mind calmed from the high of earlier that evening. The night went on autopilot as he was busy with his job rather than talking with Atsumu and Osamu. Tonight was full of idiots which meant their idiotic germs got him. 

Atsumu was an issue with Kiyoomi’s impending feeling and Osamu’s clear message that Atsumu liked him back. Kiyoomi just didn’t know if it was a blessing or curse.

Zipping his bag and pulling himself up, Kiyoomi waved his goodbye to Komori only for his cousin to join his side. His hand pulled down his neck to his chin as he gave the boy an eyebrow.

“You can’t get rid of me, especially now.”

“Huh,” Kiyoomi opened the door into the rink, “What are you talking about?”

“Omi-kun, yer finally out!”

Kiyoomi made a grab for his mask only to see Atsumu and Osamu in the rink. His fingers slowly left the paper mask as the four met near the door. 

“Why are you still here?” Kiyoomi looked at the twins as Osamu elbowed the other.

“Um,” Atsumu fidgeted with his fingers, “You two wanna grab somethin’ to eat? I-”

“We,” Osamu corrected. 

“We,” Atsumu rolled his eyes, “thought ya two might be a bit hungry after all that skatin’ and work. It isn’t late. ‘Samu and I don’t have anything tonight or tomorrow.”

“I don’t-”

“Sure!” Komori interjected as Kiyoomi’s eyes grew, “Why not? I don’t see the problem.”

There were all types of problems with this but Kiyoomi’s mouth was shut. The glare he sent Komori returned before he bit his lip.

“You better be paying, Miya,” Kiyoomi held up a hand at the blonde haired boy. “Not Osamu-san, you, Miya Atsumu, better be paying.”

“Ya finally said my full name!!!”

Kiyoomi couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the elder as the four walked out of the rink.

~

“So yeah,” Motoya laughed with the twins as he finished telling them about remembering the two from high school, “I really think Kiyoomi could have been a good volleyball player. He is too stubborn about trying to get good. He only knows the basics.”

“No thanks,” Sakusa sat up straighter against the booth. “I am perfectly content with skating.” The boy paused for a moment before bringing his hands from folded on the table to stuffed inside his jacket pockets. Atsumu could remember the time they were laying on the ice with Kiyoomi’s ‘tell-all.’ “If the both of you were so good, why don’t you play anymore, Osamu-san?”

The next minutes were spent with Osamu explaining his plans of opening up an onigiri business. Atsumu found himself easing into the seat more.

Although Sakusa was a bit anxious, the four sat in a small katsu place that was fairly empty. Atsumu took the liberty to even clean the booth which Sakusa could only muffle out his gratitude. After giving their orders to the waitress, they sat with teas and waters while passing the time.

“I think ‘Tsumu might be goin’ pro though,” Osamu nudged his brother out of his daydream. “Ya got an offer at yer recent game.”

“I am honestly surprised you didn’t go pro right out of high school,” Motoya said. 

“You really shouldn’t be the one to be talking about that,” Sakusa butted in. “You were offered too but you decided to go to university first.” The dark eyes locked with Atsumu. “Is that why you did too?”

“Um,” Atsumu coughed a bit, breaking his contact, “Yeah, people were tellin’ me I didn’t need ta go but I just felt like it.” A shrug soon followed with a smile. “I never would have met ya if I didn’t go ta college.”

Before Sakusa could have responded, the food arrived along with a new conversation topic.

Once the four finished and exited the place, they walked over to the train station together. He and Sakusa were slightly in front of Osamu and Motoya who were discussing more on the potential ‘Miya Onigiri.’

The two held silence as the street bulbs on the street lamps flickered. Keeping his distance due to Sakusa’s nature, Atsumu hummed quietly to fill their silence.

“Sorry.”

“Huh,” Atsumu turned to face the taller, whose eyes were kept forward, “What are ya apologizin’ for?”

“Asking you about going to college. You seemed a bit uncomfortable so sorry about that.”

“Wow, I never thought I would hear that from ya,” Atsumu smiled while taking his hands out of his pocket. “It is nothing. I just needed to slow down and college seemed like the best place to do it. Ya know, ya don’t really know me that much.”

“And you are saying that because?”

“We only see each other at the rink.”

Sakusa’s eyes shifted toward the blonde. His eyes shook as the moonlight reflected back at him. 

“Gotcha ma number,” Atsumu waved his arms as he felt his blood draining at his previous words, “so ya can call me or I can ask-“

“Ok, Miya,” Sakusa stopped Atsumu’s defense, “We could try it out.”

“Out?”

“You were asking me out, right?” Sakusa stopped walking and lowered his mask. Atsumu felt rooted into his spot at Sakusa’s stare. “You want to hang out without your brother and my cousin?” Atsumu suddenly looked back to see Osamu and Motoya had disappeared behind them. “You want to hang out outside of those nasty public skate sessions like when you said when you asked for my number but not as friends?”

Sakusa finally admitting that they were friends should have been a moment of rejoicing. Yet, Atsumu could only feel the waves of panic shooting around his body like it was the first impression on a volleyball scout. 

“Yes,” Atsumu bit his lip, noticing how fast his answer came and how obvious his intentions were now reflecting on it, “Why do ya think I always come to the rink? I mean, annoyin’ ya was fun but,” His breathing was picking up and his legs felt frozen. “I really hope yer into guys.”

With Sakusa’s lips lifting and a laugh escaping, Atsumu felt the rush of blood with a small smile on his own face. It was strange to hear such an open emotion from the masked male.

“I never thought you would be such a rambling mess when it came to confessing,” Sakusa’s smile was covered by the mask on his face.

“At least, I did it!” Atsumu shouted as Sakusa started walking away. “Omi-Omi, does that mean I am your boyfriend?”

“No, this is the trial period.”

“Trial period!?!”

~

“Ya know,” Atsumu pulled himself over the boards and sat there. His hands went into his black sweatshirt as he raised an eyebrow, “I thought we agreed ta meet outside the rink.”

“I know,” Kiyoomi skated over to the boy and stopped directly in front of him, “But I thought I should try something.”

“Yeer being less prickly,” Atsumu tilted his head as Kiyoomi hardened his stare. “There ya go!”

“Anyways,” Kiyoomi turned around in his spot on the ice, “You asked me when we first met if I could jump-”

“I feel a sense of deja vu with these words.”

“Idiot, I told you this when we were laying on the ice together,” Kiyoomi turned around to see Atsumu wearing a smirk on his face. “Well, I thought that I could try it out again. I know you are not a coach nor have any knowledge regarding figure skating. Just-” His eyes went to the ice, looking at the ice.

He could remember the feeling when his feet slipped under him as they bent out of place. His back hit the cold ice with a crack. His head whipped back and his feet swung while dark greeted his vision.

“Ma eyes will be on ya,” Atsumu’s words brought Kiyoomi out of his daydream. “Ya won’t fall-”

“You don’t know-”

“‘Cept I do,” Atsumu’s playful tone switched to a deep tone that made Kiyoomi’s eyes widen. “I might not know the details of yeer accident but ya fell all the time before that. That one was just a bit worse than the others. Yeer body remembers so don’t overthink it.”

The last sentence Atsumu spoke felt like a wave of nostalgia. It was like he was a small boy again, standing by the line to gather up the courage to just jump and pull in as hard as he could. 

“Omi-Omi,” Atsumu gave him a smile and thumbs-up. 

Kiyoomi skated out to center ice before his feet switched to moving backward. Gaining more speed, he rounded the side of the rink. A deep breath emptied all the anxieties as he stepped forward and launched himself into the air. His arms and legs snapped into his position wrapped around his body. 

The world seemed to slow as he felt the weight of the ice on the tip of his right foot. It took all of his strength to unravel quickly with his arms and left leg out. 

“Oh my god, Omi-Omi! Yer so cool!”

Kiyoomi fell back into his normal position and skated over to Atsumu. The boy had his arms out and cheered for the taller.

It was a breath of fresh air as Atsumu gushed him with compliments. Words that Kiyoomi heard so many times but the blonde always found a way to make them special.

It was just a double axel. He had done much harder jumps yet this feeling of relief seemed to only come when the blonde smiled at him.

“Do it again!”

There was no point in denying that Kiyoomi was finding himself falling deeper for Miya Atsumu.

~

There was always a reason for Atsumu to come to the rink. What kind of boyfriend was he to not annoy his Omi-Omi at work? After a year since they met, the two always found themselves at the rink.

Despite going to each other’s dorms, Atsumu’s volleyball gym, and cafes, the coldness with the doors opening made more memories for the two. 

Atsumu waved at Bokuto and Motoya who offered greetings and thumbs-ups for the boy. Walking over to the big hole in the wall that acted as a window, Atsumu checked his surroundings before jumping right through.

“Omi-Omi!” Atsumu’s feet landed soundly on the matted floors.

“I thought I told you that you can’t come into employee only areas.”

“That doesn’t stop ya from letting me in,” Atsumu walked past the shelves to see the staff door open. “Plus, Bokkun and Motoya let it happen.” Leaning against the door frame, Kiyoomi finished pulling his sweatpants over the top half of his boot. 

Getting up from his seat, the two walked to each other in sync.

“I’m even taller now,” Kiyoomi looked down as Atsumu scowled. His mask was down at his chin.

“That’s not how you should be treating someone who is helpin’ ya pay fer ya ice time,” Atsumu raised his hands with an eyebrow. When Kiyoomi gave him a nod, Atsumu’s hand moved to the back of his neck. A smile was growing on his face leaving Kiyoomi to raise an eyebrow which allowed his two moles to quirk up. “Just glad you trust me to touch you.”

“I would have thought you would have gotten over it last week,” Kiyoomi scoffed as he turned his head to look at the clock. 

“Never,” Atsumu laughed as Kiyoomi shook his head. “Ya only let me last month. I’m baskin’ in the glory.”

“Shut up.”

“Make me,” Atsumu challenged with a small smirk.

Kiyoomi’s eyes flickered above him before letting his leg extend out to push the door shut. A soft lock came a small laugh.

“How elegant of you, Mr. Figure Skater,” Atsumu said between his laughs.

Their eyes locked and Atsumu could only remember when malice used to be the only thing coming from those eyes. Now, there was a hint of annoyance with all of the fondness. Kiyoomi’s hands slowly went to Atsumu’s hair.

“You really are a pisshead.”

“Ya like this pisshead.”

“Sadly,” Kiyoomi’s teasing was something Atsumu was slowly getting used to. When the boy with two moles leaned in, Atsumu’s eyes fluttered shut.

Their lips slowly meet in the middle with a smile on each of their faces. Warmth and comfort spread through Atsumu’s body as the two continued to press their lips gently against each other. Peeling away, the two went back to staring into each other’s eyes with smiles on their faces.

“Who would’ve thought the guy ya hit in the face of a sign could be kissin’ ya silly?” Atsumu teased.

“Who would’ve thought a volleyball player would be tiptoeing to kiss a figure skater?” Kiyoomi responded in the same tone.

Yeah, who would’ve thought Sakusa Kiyoomi and Miya Atsumu could fall in love

**Author's Note:**

> A special shoutout to all my friends who beta-read this and gave feedback. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please comment and kudos to show your support! I would love to hear your feedback!
> 
> Follow or DM me on instagram and twitter: @soberhyuck


End file.
